customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Weaver (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Margaret Gillian "Maggie" Weaver is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Maggie was a poor orphan in London, British Empire and had no parents. She had no place to live in so she started to have a job instead. She went to the pirate ship and become a pirate. Physical appearance Maggie has green eyes and gold hair. She has long, straight hair. In Soul Calibur III, she has her hair tied with a red ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Maggie's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Maggie wields a green-cyan version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Maggie's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Maggie is a pirate so she uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Maggie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Maggie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV series / Soul Calibur Battles of the Ages / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Maggie wears a green-cyan strapless dress with a huge slit on the front side, similar to Amy's in Soul Calibur III. She mostly wears a light shade of green-cyan tights and green-cyan boots. Soul Calibur III Maggie wears a different dress in this game, but a green-cyan off the shoulder dress. The skirt portion reaches below her ankles and a long slit is on the right side of the dress. Soul Calibur IV Maggie wore an green-cyan elegant dress with a light shade of green-cyan trimmings, similar to Hilde's 2P outfit in Soul Calibur IV. Soul Calibur V Maggie wore a similar outfit to that one in the TV series (as well as Soul Calibur Battles of the Ages and Soul Calibur Endless Rage). Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Sea Wanderer) Name: Maggie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (07,20 and 02,06) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (18,25) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (11,25) Feet: Pirate's Boots (18,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 14,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Queen of the Ocean) Name: Maggie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (07,20 and 02,06) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (18,25) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (12,25) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (18,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 14,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 12,25 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Maggie's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1979.JPG|Maggie's 1P costume 100 1980.JPG|Maggie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 1981.JPG|Maggie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1982.JPG|Maggie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1983.JPG|Maggie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h50m25s252.png|Maggie (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h48m33s238.png|Maggie (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h48m48s2.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h49m05s174.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h49m21s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h49m38s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h50m05s27.png|Maggie (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Maggie's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150919 091121.jpg|Maggie's 2P costume 20150919 091137.jpg|Maggie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150919 091151.jpg|Maggie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150919 091201.jpg|Maggie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150919 091215.jpg|Maggie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Category:Soul Calibur Characters